Together again
by Coffee1Ransacked
Summary: they were separated for a while and now they are back together but some can't seem to get along mainly the ones who caused the split up in the first place might be RavRob
1. Default Chapter

There was a time when the teen titans were no more. But now after realizing that their separation had caused so much destruction they came back together.

The first to arrive was beast boy he held a letter in his hand and looked around the empty tower which he used to call home. " I hope I'm doing the right thing, it's been three years" Beast boy was no longer the little green elf that everyone knew he had in fact finally hit his growth spurt his usual uniform now consisted of a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

He walked over to the couch and sat down looking out the window "Home sweet home..." he sighed and closed his eyes.

Starfire clutched the letter close to her heart she was now in the large hallway of the T-tower with her luggage in the other hand she began to walk towards the elevator to reach the main room. " This is wonderful, my friends will all be together once again" In reality Starfire was the one who wanted everyone back together so badly she was the one who wrote the letters sending them to the titans in hope that they will come back together.

The automatic doors opened and in stepped starfire she glanced around and found no one she frowned and looked down to her shoes "Starfire?" her head shot back up and her face brightened "Beast boy!" she dropped her luggage and ran to hug him.

"I've missed you so much" Beast boy smiled and hugged her back " Yeah same here" she let go and looked around " are the others here?" beast boy shook his head " nope I've been waiting for half an hour here" Starfire smiled " I am sure that they will come"

"I hope you're right star" he looked starfire up and down " well you haven't changed much Miss. Beautiful" Starfire blushed a bit the only change in her was a different colour uniform the once purple mini skirt and short shirt was now a dark green bringing out her eyes, but other than that she was still the same starfire.

"Yes but you have grown so much friend beast boy" he smiled and held a fist in the air " Yeah now let's see if Cyborg makes any jokes about me"

"Yo little green dude!" Beast boy cringed and looked towards the door there stood Cyborg if in fact you could call him that, Now he looked entirely normal no machine parts in site " Is that you cyborg?"

"Yup in the flesh" He walked over to his friends, Starfire hugged him tightly " Oh cyborg I am happy to see you!" Cyborg hugged the girl back " Yeah it's been boring without you"

Raven stood outside of the front door not sure of wether to walk in or not, Underneath her cloak she crumpled the letter, She knew it was starfire trying to get the team back together but would it work? She closed her eyes and scanned the tower " I guess it did I can sense them in there.....except for" Just then a motorcycle could be heard approaching then the motor being turned off. She never turned her head because she already knew who it was, his soft footsteps approached the tower stopping right next to her " Raven" he said " Robin" she replied she could see him tense after she called him that. He had changed he no longer wore his multi color suit instead it was a black body suit with a blue bird in the front of it. His hair had grown out passed his shoulders and he was very tall let's just say that next to him she's always going to be short but he still wore that damned mask.

They stood there in a moment of silence neither wanting to speak to each other because in reality they were the cause of the fight. All because she got out of hand, and he had to keep pushing her over the limit in which she finally cracked and told him off, of course Robin being the leader and all wouldn't take that so he began to argue with her blaming her for most of their losses then the others soon joined.

Raven began to walk into the large hallway headed for the elevator she could sense him right behind her but keeping a good distance.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped in Robin following right behind, she leaned against the wall with her head lowered he stood right next to her looking up at the ceiling where a spider web could be seen. His eyes then wondered over to Raven she had changed she had grown inches or so and her hair was long covering her face from him, That's when he noticed the change in uniform it was no longer a dark blue but instead a pure white

"Sine when did you change your uniform?" he asked and almost regretting talking to her, The door opened and Raven began to walk out " Since I've mastered my emotions" her voice sounded different no longer the monotone instead it sounded peaceful calm, with that she left and Robin hesitated for a while but soon followed.

"Raven!!" Starfire ran over to Raven and hugged her tightly everyone looked with wide eyes knowing what was going to come next but to their surprise Raven hugged the alien girl back "My dear friend I have been so lonely without you"Starfire began to cry lightly "Please don't cry Starfire" Raven pulled out of the hug "I very happy to see you Raven, it has been so hard not having my best friend with me, But now you are here" she hugged raven again

"Ahem" They all gave their attention to where the automatic doors were and there with all his glory stood robin, Starfire let go of Raven " Ro..bin?" he flinched "Nightwing" Starfire's eyes were full of tears she began to run towards him " No starfire" She stopped in front of him "I do not understand Robin" He walked pass her " the name is Nightwing"

"Dude we heard you the first time"Nightwing shot a glare over to beast boy who then hid behind Cyborg "So Nightwing I see you decided to return" Cyborg said as he watched Nightwing sit on the couch legs crossed and arms folded in front of his chest

"Friends please let us try and get along I would not permit any more mean talking of one another, I wrote those letters so that we may all come together once again" Starfire looked down to her feet

"Don't worry star we wont fight anymore" Beast boy promised " glorious now we must start all over again Ro....I mean Nightwing what shall we do now?" he didn't even bother to look back at her "I am not your leader so decide what you must on your own" They stared at the back of his head

"But you are our leader you must" she pleaded " Starfire I am not your leader Robin died a long time ago I am no longer that naive kid therefor I am no longer your leader"

"Fine I say we vote" Beast boy stepped up to star " That way we get a say on who we want as a leader" Star looked over at robin " Very well"

They all wrote names on a piece of paper. They were all seated on the couch when Starfire collected the papers one by one " Nightwing" " Nightwing" "Nightwing" Cyborg stood up " I guess that makes you our new leader Nightwing" Nightwing looked over at Raven " She hasn't given her paper in" She looked over at him " It does not matter three people out vote me" she stood up and left the room heading for her own. As she left Nightwing let out a low growl

"Wonderful, but first I must clean this place up for it has been far forgotten, Then I will make a dish from my planet to celebrate this happy occasion" at top speed Starfire began to clean the room, Cyborg and Beast boy looked at her with wide eyes "Uh Star how about we go out since there isn't any food here?" Beast boy walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge "See Star no food let's go" Starfire stopped cleaning "Yes that sound much better let us all go out for a feast" Nightwing stood up "You can go without me"

Starfire was about to protest when cyborg stopped her "Want us to bring you something back?" he shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the window looking out at the ocean "Let's go" They began to walk out when a shadow appeared through the ceiling landing in front of them " you weren't going to leave without me now were you?" beast boy grinned "never raven let's go"

end of chapter one hoped you liked it yeah I'm coming back with more stories since all of my other stories got deleted...........and I'll fix my old stories new and improved


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

That was two days ago.......

Everything seemed to be going well except for a few mis understandings between Nightwing and Raven but other than that things seemed back to normal if that's what you could ever call it.

"Hey look what I found" Cyborg came through the automatic doors and waved a game in the air " No way, oh man I'm in heaven" Beast boy floated over to cyborg with little hearts in his eyes "Nope not yet I'm saving this for Friday" Beast boy fell to the floor with a loud thud "WHAT?! Why Friday?!"

"Because then we could play all through out the weekend" Cyborg grinned and walked into the kitchen "Oh yeah....never thought of that" Beast boy looked over at Raven, she lifted her head from her book " can I help you with something beast boy?"

"Uh it's just that I was expecting you to say something you know like you used to" Raven raised an eyebrow " if it pleases you then very well.........That's because you don't have a brain..........how's that?" Beast boy smiled " very funny" he stood up " just trying to do my job"

"Has anyone seen Ro...I mean nightwing?" Starfire was looking around everywhere " He's on the roof"

"Thank you Raven I shall go and get him for dinner" Raven stood up " Starfire I don't think that's a good idea" Starfire looked confused " Why is it not a good idea?" Raven walked over to the automatic doors "Because he'll do a lot of that mean talking you wont like" with that she left "But then he will not eat.....I have to go and get him" Starfire left as well

"Uh cyborg have you noticed how differently raven and robin act?" Cyborg closed the cabinet door and looked over at beast boy "Hey time changes people" Beast boy sighed " it's just that ever since that fight those two seem more like enemies than friends" Cyborg walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water " Those two birds just need more time to heal, Their problem is out of our hands"

"But if their problems get into our fighting don't you think that it involves us?" "You have a point but if we get involved it would be like last time.....and I don't want to see Starfire getting so worked up at getting us back together" Beast boy slumped into a chair " I guess I know what you" his sentence was cut off because the alarm went off

Just then Raven appeared out of the shadows Starfire came through the automatic doors looking a bit distressed Nightwing passed by her and headed to the front with the others "It's mid town" They looked at Nightwing waiting to see if he would say anything else instead he walked out "I guess if he didn't say once he wont say it again" Beast boy shrugged and began to walk out Cyborg followed

"Starfire are you ok?" Starfire looked up at Raven "Raven...he said something to me" Raven walked up to Starfire " what did he say?" Starfire looked down " that no matter what happens never leave him alone again" Raven was a bit taken aback by this "I see so Starfire what will you do if something happened would you leave him?" Raven then headed for the exit "No" Raven stopped "Good" Then she left

Mid town....

The titans reached the location and looked around only to see destruction, people injured, and to top it all off the criminal standing a few feet away from them he had short messy black hair and piercing blue eyes a long black leather trench coat that was ripped in a few places along with chains and belts hanging everywhere "Why have you done such terrible things?!" Starfire was the first to speak "I do not need to explain myself to you pathetic weaklings" his voice was cold and sent shivers down each titan's spine

"Dude did he just call us pathetic?" "And weaklings?!" The titans didn't need anymore to lunge forward "Do you believe you will be able to stop me?!" The criminal prepared himself he brought up his arms to block Nightwing's kick, After disposing of Nightwing he formed black energy ball and shot it over at a gorilla (A/N: any guesses at who that might be? If you answer correctly you get twenty points!)

Cyborg tackled him from behind but was soon sent flying by an energy barrier "No one can stop me!" Starfire became enraged she shot her eye lasers along with her Star bolts trying to break through his shield and what do you know it actually worked "What?! How can this be?!" the smoke cleared and Nightwing took out his bowstaff landing an attack square on the shoulder "You retched fool!" Beast boy was now a giant T-rex and used his tail to hit the criminal sending him crashing into a building

"Weaklings?! I don't see any weakling in sight!" beast boy and cyborg high-fived each other "Booya!"

"We have finally defeated the enemy" Starfire jumped up and down for joy, Raven walked closer to the rubble Nightwing followed her every move with his eyes "I see you decided to join the fight now" She didn't react or respond to him instead she placed her hand on the rubble "He's still alive" Sensing his energy rise she used her powers to form a shield around her friends and pushed them back, just then the rubble exploded and next thing you know Raven was pinned against a wall with a hand on her throat

"Raven!" Starfire flew off in her direction but was stopped once again by his barrier she tried to break it down but this time it wouldn't work. The other titans reached her and tried everything but nothing

"There is something about you" he licked the side of raven's face while rubbing her leg with his free hand then sniffed her "Hmm you are a half breed......and here I thought that you were actually worth while....I was looking for a mate but I guess I am wasting my time" The other saw what he was doing "Hey get your hands off of Raven you psycho!" beast boy turned into a Rhino and tried to break down the barrier, Nightwing stood still, Watching the two closely.

"Tell me half-caste what is it like having that weak human blood in you?" Raven didn't answer she just looked at the man before her "Hmm you do not want to answer very well I will just probe your mind" he concentrated and found it very hard to enter her mind but after a while he made it inside "Hmm you couldn't stop me" Raven closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them again she could see cold sweat appearing on the criminal's forehead "What is this?! What is going on here......your mind is draining me!" he let go of raven who fell to the floor the barrier broke down and they rushed to her side

"Demon!! Let me out!"Cried the criminal, Raven placed her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes "Azarath" The criminal fell to the floor on his behind, he looked over at Raven who was now looking straight at him "You are incredible maybe It was worth my time.............very well my dearest Raven till we meet again" with that a black fog surrounded him and then disappeared "I see you learned my name Haid's" Raven replied she then stood up dusting herself off "Whoa what was that about?" she looked over at beast boy "Remember when you went into my head?" he nodded nervously "Well let's just say that he went in a little too deep and to the wrong side" Cyborg stretched out "Man thanks raven or we would have been dead by now, let's go I'm starved" Just then cop cars and ambulances showed up (A/N: funny how they show up after everything is done)

Starfire looked over at raven "Are you ok?" Raven smiled " yes star I'm fine don't worry" Starfire smiled as well "Hey you know what aside from all the fighting and stuff it looked like that guy had a thing for you" Beast boy was elbowing Raven on the side and winking "Sure next thing you know he'll be leaving flowers for me" Beast boy smiled " well like cyborg said I'm starved let's go!" the titans began to walk away Nightwing slowed down and grabbed Raven's arm pulling her into a dark alleyway the others never noticed

"What was that about?" Raven freed her arm and looked up at him "What do you mean?" he looked to the side "What did that man Haid's or whatever his name is want?" Raven looked up to the sky which was now dark "He wanted a mate" this caught his attention because now his gaze was on her "What?"

"Haid's or if you would like to call him Hades was looking for a mate" Raven looked up at him "He said he wasted his time looking for a mate here"

"But when he was leaving he said that it was worth his time" Raven turned around and began to walk away "Who knows...maybe he's out to make me his mate now" with that she disappeared "what?! What does she mean? If that man ever shows up again I'll..." he slammed his fist into the wall making it crack.

End of chapter two.......

Here are the points so far for those who reviewed

1.Melee = 100 points2.Seiko123 = 100 points

3.Slayergirl1362 = 110 points because your review helped

4.A reader = 100 points

you all helped a lot and about the points thing I don't know I just started doing that a while back so keep up the reviews (lol)


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE ( after the battle the titans were home)

Hades floated outside of the T-tower with his arms folded in front of his chest "That girl is poison, she is pure evil her smell is intoxicating I must have her" Hades felt another presence he looked down to the shore and spotted Nightwing entering the tower "So he is out to get me, very well I shall have fun with these people" with that he left

Inside Raven's room

"He already left" Raven pulled her curtains to the side and looked out "I wonder what changed his mind" she turned around and looked around her room it was the same nothing changed when Raven left she was the only one who didn't take anything with her because she didn't have anywhere else to go.

She ran a hand through her hair "I should cut you.......great now I am talking to my hair" she took a hold of her broach running a finger over the raven drawn on it before unclasping it and removing her cloak then looking at it "Why would he care if I changed my uniform?" she set it down on her bed just as she was about to lay on it there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" no one answered but she knew who it was.

She walked over to her door and opened it "I believe that you are not done with questioning me?"

Nightwing tried to keep his gaze on her face instead of roaming down to her body which had filled out quite nicely "Yes" " would you like to come in?" she stood aside allowing him access "Whatever" He walked in with his arms folded over his chest, raven closed the door and walked over to her bed she grabbed her cloak and put it on.

"Why?" she looked over at him, he was leaning next to the window looking to his side "Why what?"

"Don't act childish with me you know what I am talking about"

Raven sat on her bed "Well then I was only going along with the role you gave me" Raven crossed her legs "Don't you remember you called me a child" Nightwing growled "That was only because you are the youngest" He looked over at her "Very well so to answer your earlier question I did not fight because I was busy helping all of you out"

"Helping us out?! I didn't see you lift a finger!" he tried to keep his cool but always found it useless against her

"Well Robin.." she saw him flinch "I was helping you out didn't you notice how his attacks didn't affect you?"

Nightwing thought about it "Point being?"

Raven sighed "His attacks didn't hurt you because I used my powers to form shields around you all" Nightwing looked to the side again "If that is true why didn't you do that in our other fights?" Raven stood up "All the other fights were merely normal humans they could not do any damage" Nightwing shot a glare at her "Is that it?! So it didn't matter before?! Our safety was nothing before?!"

Raven walked over to her door and opened it "If you are not going to cooperate please take your leave"

"How could you act like this?! Why?! Why are you so calm, why are you acting like nothing ever happened like we never even fought or as if we never even split up!"Nightwing threw all the stuff on her desk to the floor.

Raven closed her door she sensed the others coming "Will you please keep your mouth shut it is very hard for me to keep calm and the others are coming" just as on cue Beast boy knocked on her door

"Rae is everything alright?"

Raven opened the door "Yes sorry about that Robin was having a little mis hap with my desk" she opened the rest of the door so the others could look inside.

Nightwing was by the desk and stuff on the floor "Uh what's he doing in here anyways?" Cyborg eyed Raven suspiciously "We were talking about our fight, would you like to join us?"

Starfire frowned "No we do not want to start another fight we will let you be, Let us go" She dragged the other boys out of the room.

Raven closed the door and turned to look over at him "Now will you keep it down?"

"This was a waste of time if you are just going to lecture me on how to be quiet"

"Well then I am not stopping you the door is right there so if you could kindly make your leave it will save us both our breaths" he glared at her and decided that it was pointless to keep fighting so he took his leave.

She had her back to him and he was about to say something else but decided against it. He walked out and the door closed. She balled her fists and then dropped on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and memories of the fight that split them up came back to her mind

_why wont he leave me alone. He keeps pushing me and I don't want to snap again especially not now that I have been able to master my emotions._

She sighed and closed her eyes only to open them when she felt a presence in her room. She sat on her bed "What are you doing here?"

The presence chuckled "Hello half breed" he strolled closer to her "Keep away" he smirked "But my dear Raven It wont be any fun admiring you from afar" She stood up and was about to blast him when he raised his hand and pinned her against one of the walls to the room.

"You are quite the rarity and I enjoy that" he looked at her up and down and licked his lips.

"You have no idea how rare I am, release me at once" He shrugged and moved closer to her then his body was pressed against hers "you are delicious my dear" he kissed her cheek and then licked her neck. Involuntarily she moaned her body was responding to him. __

_no don't respond to it, don't do it_

"Stupid, so stupid why does she always make me lose my temper" Nightwing was walking down the hallway heading for the lounge area.

"No not this time she will listen to me whether she likes it or not"

He turned around and began heading towards her room once again. He reached the door and did not bother to knock he opened it only to find Hades kissing Raven's neck and his hands on her breasts.

His anger boiled over "Get away from her!" He lunged forward and kicked him to a wall. Hades was too into Raven to have sensed Nightwing.

Nightwing looked at raven Momentarily before looking back at Hades who was laughing "well Mr. knight in shiny armor came to rescue the little bird" he dusted himself off.

"Touch her again and I will kill you" "Oh I see you have a thing for her" Hades chuckled

"That's not it, I will not let you touch her or any of my friends" Nightwing took out his bo staff

"Let's go then little boy" He began to fight Hades.

"Why can't I have my little fun with Raven?" He faked a hurt look as they fought

"What makes you think that I want to have fun with you?" They turned to see her breaking the barrier he put her in.

"Well that's not what your body was saying a few seconds ago admit it you liked it and you want it so bad. It seems that you don't get enough loving here" Nightwing was beyond angry his rage was too much to contain and he lunged forward

"arrr bastard" But Hades was too fast for him and with a quick move his hand sent robin flying through a wall and he was falling towards the sea. This the others heard and they rushed to the room Raven ran to the wall and was about to go after him but Hades pressed her against the wall again "Let me go if you know what is good for you" Her door burst open again and the others did not think twice and began to attack.

Nightwing was hanging by the ledge of her wall listening to the others fight.

He pulled himself up "Bastard I let him get me I should have seen that" He finally got into the room and found some of the gang on the floor in pain.

Hades had starfire by the neck and then threw her to the ground hard "Now my dear we shall take our leave" That's when she couldn't take it anymore and unleashed her powers it seemed that she turned into a large Raven and her eyes were red.

She broke through the barrier, and without breaking a sweat pushed him against the wall. He screamed in pain. "Now you will pay" She stalked closer to him. Hades only smirked.

"I don't fear you in fact I enjoy it when my mates are feisty" She narrowed her eyes

"I'm not your mate nor do I plan to become one" Hades stood up and dusted himself off "Very well but don't think for a second that I wont be back in fact I'll be here when you least expect it....and it would bid you all well if you did not get involved, I really don't like wasting my energy on you pathetic heros" With that he disappeared once again into his black fog.

"Starfire" Nightwing walked over to where Starfire lay unconscious and knelt down beside her "This was all my fault"

Raven began to heal Beast boy's broken arm, Before she could only help it heal faster but now she could heal it completely "There" Beast boy tested out his arm and Raven smiled.

She moved to Cyborg next "Nah it's ok I can fix this" Raven nodded and went up to Starfire

"Move" Nightwing didn't move instead he gave Raven a cold stare

"Don't touch her" She didn't care about what he said instead pushed him aside and began to heal her. "I told you not to touch her!" he was about to lunge forward when she used her power to build a cage around him to keep him in place "I don't take orders from you"

"Starfire wake up" Starfire's eyes began to slowly open "Raven? Are you ok?" She shot up but soon regretted that since her head felt like someone was banging on it

"My head very much hurts" Raven helped her stand up "I'll take you to your room, Would you all please leave my room?" Cyborg and Beast boy nodded and left the room "You and I will have a talk later Robin" He mumbled something and sat down inside the cage

Raven helped Starfire onto her bed "Thank you Raven I feel much better" Raven sat down "Starfire don't over work yourself, that was a bad hit to your head so take it easy"

Starfire smiled "Yes I will get some rest" Raven smiled " So now I have to go and take care of you know who" she was about to go when Starfire stopped her

"Raven may I ask you something?" Raven looked at her " Yes" "What is wrong with Ro....I mean Nightwing?"

"You really want to know?" She looked down at her hands "Yes"

Raven looked to her side "Some things are better left unsaid" Starfire looked confused "But why? Nightwing is our friend, but there is something wrong with him now he is not himself"

Raven stood up "Starfire the Robin you knew no longer exist you may as well give up on any hopes of bringing him back" Raven walked out

_Stupid Robin can't you see what you are doing to all of us?_

Raven walked into her room using her powers to close her door then repairing the broken wall, After that she put everything on the floor back into place

"We could have all avoided this if you never barged into my room" Nightwing shot up "Oh so I guess spreading your legs would have solved everything?!"

Raven sat on her bed and looked directly at him "What are you talking about?" Nightwing banged his fist against the cage that raven still held up with her powers

"Raven let me out!"

"I told you I don't take orders from you"

"I am your leader!" Raven looked to the side "No Robin was our leader"

"Listen just let me out" Raven waved her hand in the air and the cage disappeared.

"I don't understand what is going on between the two of us" Nightwing looked at Raven and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

_You are the only one who can make me regret so many things Raven........I hate you and yet I can't help but think about you all the time........what is going on with me?_

end of chapter three

So Hades is not the god you all think, The reason I named him this was because I love the way it is spelled in Greek "Haid's" (a name of Pluto) So for all those who were confused sorry about that.

OKAY If you are reading this story for the first time and you review you receive 100 points, and if your review helps a lot you get 10 points extra. If you answer any of my questions you get 20 points extra, and if you review again you get 10 more points

The user with the most points gets a prize

drum roll please............................ you get a spot light on my xanga site and plus you get a story dedicated to you!!!

Yeah I'm crazy so what!

Slayergirl1362 = 140 points ( Yay I think I'm going nuts or something do you know a good shrink?)

elm tree10 = 100 points ( thank you)

a reader = 110 points ( I'll try and fix the way I write )

witch01 = 100 points ( here's another chapter )

Seiko123 = 140 points ( your review made me feel happy )


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Later that night.....

Hades was once again by Raven's window "My little bird can't sleep...I could take care of that" As he was about to enter her room she used her powers to form a shield covering her window.

"She's good, Don't worry my dear Raven you wont be able to stop me all the time" He laughed evilly

Raven turned onto her side she couldn't get any sleep, Especially with having Hades right outside your window.

She got up and walked over to the window pulling the curtains to the side "Go home already"

"But I'm afraid that if I leave you alone that Bird boy would try and take you away" he faked a pout

"No one is going to take me away so just leave I've had enough of you for one day"

"Temper, temper my dear that is not good for your health"

Raven narrowed her eyes"You are not good for my health"

"Touche', Alas my fair lady till we meet again" He used his finger to form a bird with his fog then disappeared

"Hopeless I starting to think that he is not a real threat" She let go of the curtain and laid back down onto her bed, She closed her eyes but only to have images of her training with Robin come into mind.

****

****

**FLASH BACK**

"**Come on Raven you can do it!" A young Robin was looking down at Raven from his booth while typing some things into the computer**

"**I CAN'T" Raven was using her powers to hold back a giant robot and at the same time fighting a few smaller androids **

"**Just concentrate I know you can do this.......**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Why?! Why did he have to push me so far?" She got out of bed and rushed out of her room and down the hall not really caring about her choice of clothing.

**Nightwing's room.......**

"That bastard, I had my chance and I let him get to me!" he was practicing with his punching bag. (A/N: Is Nightwing fighting with a shirt on or shirt off? Remember twenty points)

"Robin....." Nightwing stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Raven standing there. He walked up to her and reached behind her to close the door.

They stood there looking at each other in an awkward silence

"Can I ask you something?" Raven was the first to break the silence. Nightwing walked over to a stool and sat down on it.

"Why?"

Nightwing looked at her confused for a second "Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you make me train so hard?" Raven looked as though her life depended on it.

"Why did you force me to do all those training sessions?"

Nightwing looked away not answering her questions. He stayed quiet hoping that she would just go away, But at the back of his mind he wanted to go up to her and keep her here in his arms forever.

"Robin please answer me" Raven had a little piece of paper clutched in her hand that he never noticed.

He shot up causing the stool to fall and made his ways towards her pinning her against the door

"DAMMIT RAVEN MY NAME IS NIGHTWING!! NOT ROBIN!" he banged his fist into the wall next to her head, But not once did she flinch.

"Robin stop this....please I just need to know" He lowered his head letting his hair cover his face

"All that training why did you put me through it?" She could sense his anger rise along with another emotion that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Because, you needed to get stronger........... I, I didn't want you to get hurt like the fight with Trigon...." Raven widened her eyes but then narrowed them Nightwing raised his head to look at her.

"You didn't want me to get hurt" she said as low as a whisper "You never took that into account before, Why then?"

She pushed him away "Why didn't you think about that when you were Slade's apprentice?" He was taken aback by her comment but let her continue.

"Didn't you ever think that I would be hurting when you betrayed us? When you purposely missed Starfire and attacked me" Not once did she raise her voice but you could tell she was angry.

"All through out that time I questioned myself........... I thought that my life was worthless because you could easily attack me without a second thought, and when you came back to us not once did you apologize to me and I hated you for that, and what I hated most was that I fell in love with you"

Nightwing froze, His lips were parted and eyes ( thin black strip of a mask with white covering) wide.

"But I was a foolish girl back then......" Raven lowered her head

"But I can't help and feel like I may still have those feelings for you" Raven turned around

"Raven...." she turned back to look at him and waited but he said nothing more.

"You wanted to know who I voted for leader......here" she walked up to him and placed the paper in his hand with that done she left.

He looked down at the paper and opened it up:

_Robin...._

Well everyone this is end of chapter four I know it was short GOMEN but I think my muse is not helping anymore and on top of that everyone keeps telling me stop calling Nightwing Robin but I can't help it.........And I like it when Raven is the only one who gets to call him that

So sue me!!! ( wait scratch that don't sue me please)

Oh and about the way I write which confuses some of you I'm really sorry about that but I can't help it I used to write in script form but since all my stories got deleted because of that I'm trying it out like this, I promise that I will improve and try and make everything clear. If I break my promise you can personally report my story and give me into the cops!!!

Points

1.Slayergirl1362 = 150 points ( yeah about that rob/star nope not happening trust me it will never happen in one of my stories never!!!! just thought it would be cool so that all my scenes would connect)

2.Ajido = 100 points ( If you second a reader's comment can I third it?)

3.Android181 = 100 points ( haha I can call Nightwing Robin whenever I want Now bow down!!! just kidding )

4.Serene's Magick = 110 points ( thank you thank you......oh glorious.......now I'm turning into starfire)

5.Seiko123 = 150 points ( Yeah let's do the chicken dance now)

for the record I think I'm running out of cheesy lines to say!!!


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Next day....

Raven was downstairs at the main entrance watching the rain pour down onto the island

_Why did I tell him? Was I expecting him to return my feelings?....I was stupid to think that I could fix this problem, he is just so stubborn..._

"Must you bug me every time I want to be alone?" Hades flew down in front of Raven.

"But my dear this is the only time I could be with you, I mean do you see how annoying your friends are? They don't let me go near you" He ran a hand through his wet hair and winked at her

"I believe I must have done something in my past life to deserve this" He chuckled and began to form birds with his trademark fog.

"Why me? I mean there are dozens of others out there I'm sure someone would fall for you" He walked up to her leaning his face down so that they were only a few inches apart.

"Because my little bird it's you" He used his finger to trace her jaw line "And what I want I get"

"Well then I guess you'll have to change your motto because this bird isn't going to belong to you"Hades smirked and took her hand placing something in it.

"I'm not going to force you, I know you'll come willingly. Here a present for you" He kissed her and then vanished. Raven opened up her hand to reveal a green chakra.

"Raven?" Raven turned around to face Starfire who was standing by the elevator "Are you coming in?"

"Yes" Raven walked over to starfire "What time is it?" Starfire thought about it.

"It is four in the afternoon" Starfire pushed the elevator button "Cyborg has prepared dinner for us" The elevator came and they walked in

"Raven may I ask you something?" Raven nodded her head "Nightwing.....he has not come out of his room at all, and last night I heard the both of you shouting at each other...."

Raven turned to face Starfire " Star tell me something do you think that Robin could ever love me?" Starfire was shocked for a while but then smiled warmly

"Yes, but right now with the both of you fighting things aren't going to progress" Starfire looked at her and smiled "Tell me Raven what do you think? Do you not think he can love you? "

Raven thought for a second as she held the chakra in her slender hands "I'm not sure Star"

Nightwing was deep in thought as he sat on his desk _she has feelings for me? I don't understand why she would, I mean I have done nothing but push her over the limit. Damn it all._

He threw all of the papers and magazines from his desk as his frustration grew. It was bad enough that he was the cause of the separation but it was even harder to have know that the only person who he has ever deeply cared about had cared about him as well. But now it was too late, she would never accept him and he would never tell her. He got up and walked out of his room.

The rest of the gang were sitting in the common area watching t.v and Raven deep in thought. She kept looking at the chakra in her hands and for some reason smiled. Nightwing came out onto the common area and looked around and spotted her near the window. He took a deep breath and proceeded to walk towards her

"Uh oh trouble" inquired Cy and the other two looked at him "hope they don't fight again"

"We need to talk" She saw his reflection on the window and sighed. She then felt Hades approaching

"No we don't I have something to do" She turned around and they both looked at each other

"Raven...we...I mean...I..." she walked passed him not saying a word and he whirled around and grabbed her arm

"Please Raven we need to talk" She took her hand away and turned around again

"Do we really?" She floated out of the tower. The others just watched them.

Nightwing was enraged and he whirled around to look out of the window to calm himself when he spotted her and someone. He leaned closer to the glass and his face became redder than a tomato

"What is she doing with that freak?" He pounded his fist into the window and the others ran to see what he was referring to

"Dude isn't that Haid's or Hades whatever his name is?" Beast boy was wide eyed

"Yeah that's him for sure but what would Raven be doing with him anyways" He looked at Nightwing and a smirked played itself on his face _ah ha so that's what's going on_

" We must go and stop him" Starfire was about to leave when Nightwing stopped her "But friend Raven could be in danger"

"Forget it, she probably wants to be with him" Nightwing glanced outside to see them gone "I'll deal with it when she gets back" Nightwing then left the room.

"Dude what is going on here?! Those two are driving me insane!" Beast boy spun around and landed on the couch "I swear I think they were replaced by some evil alien robots or something!"

" I sometimes wonder if you are an alien robot" Cyborg sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v

"Beast boy does act very strange maybe you are right Cyborg" Starfire sat next to Cyborg on the arm rest "I mean how can a human possibly stay up all night playing games and eating that tofu?" She began to giggled and Beast boy fumed.

"Hey! Stop gaining up on me, and a lot of people eat tofu.......it's not my fault you are all meat eaters!!"

Outside....

"What are you doing back here?" Hades looked at Raven with puppy eyes "I came to see you my fair lady....I want to give you another present"

She looked at him with annoyance and felt another presence behind her. She knew who it was and because of that made up her mind.

"Do you think you'll win me over with gifts?"

"Of course not you are too rare to win over by simple gifts, I do however have other ideas as to how to win you over......if you understand what I mean" Hades smirked and looked her up and down Raven held the cloak tighter around her body

"What's the matter my sweet bird?" He was grinning at her "Afraid that I'll do the same as last time? I must say your smell is intoxicating and the way you taste..."

"Please spare me, now hand over whatever it is you wanted to give me and take your leave lover boy or demon if you prefer"

"You always seem to be in a hurry whenever that guy is around" Hades looked over Raven to see Nightwing standing at the entrance

"What are you talking about?" Raven

"You know very well what I am speaking off, he is glaring daggers at me as you and your friends might put it"

"He's an idiot and I think you two would become the best of friends seeing as though you are both annoying"

"I'm hurt, I would never become friends with such scum" Raven massaged her temples and sighed

"My patience Is wearing thin Hades"

"But if I am correct you were the one who came out here to meet me"

"Only because knowing you you'll probably try to get into the tower and hurt my friends" Hades chuckled and sat down on the air legs crossed and his head resting on his hand

"Now really I wouldn't have to hurt them if they didn't attack me" He grinned and she only sighed

"Now Raven please tell me what has you in such a bad mood?"

" I do not know what you are talking about" Raven turned around and began to walk towards the tower he flew down and placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to stop

"Now, now if you don't want to tell me that's fine but don't you want your present?"

Nightwing stood at the entrance watching them leave.

_There she goes. I can't believe she's letting him touch her. Why raven? Why are you hurting me? Is this punishment for the way I have acted or for what I did to you when I pushed you. Damn this damn it all. _

He once again used his fist as a way of venting his frustration. He punched the nearest wall and flinched in pain, but he did not scream. Oh no Nightwing does not scream. He does however rip heads off and right about now he is picturing a pretty little bastard's head in his death grip.

"Fine" Hades let go of Raven and she turned around only to have a Raven in her view

"This is for you" Raven looked in awe at the dark bird she reached out and stoked it's feathers causing the bird to crow

"Not really my taste for a pet but I guess you'll like him" Hades placed the bird on Raven's shoulder

"I guess I should thank you" the Raven crowed again and hades shook his head

"No need for it, but I'll tell you this if that boy over there ever comes near don't think that you'll see him in the morning again" Hades leaned down tilting her head up and slowly lowered his own head towards her

Nightwing looked closely _oh no he's going to kiss her he's touching her he's touching my raven!!_

Raven slowly closed her eyes waiting for the kiss but instead she felt his warm breath she opened her eyes and he smirked

"Lover boy over there is having a temper tantrum I should be going now" he kissed her forehead and disappeared

Raven turned around and noticed nightwing clenching his fists _what's his stupid problem anyways?_

she didn't care in the least so she began to walk towards the Tower approaching him. He stood his ground he wasn't going to move from his spot which happened to be in front of the door to the tower.

"Move" was all she said or rather demanded

He narrowed his eyes at her if you can even see it "No" was his only deep reply

She arched an eyebrow "No? I did not ask for your opinion I demanded that you move at once"

He smirked oh yes he wanted to get her angry "and I said no"

"Listen boy blunder how much do you like the water?" he quizzically looked into her eyes

"As much as you enjoy flirting with the enemy" he grinned at her

She snorted and petted the bird on her shoulder "you know something I did enjoy flirting with Hade" she said with annoyance clearly in her voice

"So you don't deny that you were flirting with him?" He was growing angrier by the minute

"Why deny the obvious Robin" she hissed at him

He couldn't believe her "I guess you are just like the other women easily aroused by a few sweet words and presents. If I knew it was that easy to get into your pants then I should have done it sooner"

Ouch. He couldn't stop the words that poured out of his mouth. He knew it was uncalled for but his rage and jealousy couldn't stop him.

She was appalled by his insinuation, how wrong he was. How could he have said such a thing? How could he have assumed that about her. Her of all people.

And as much control of her emotions she had this still managed to arouse them. Hate, love, anger, and sadness were brought up to the surface and she could only watch as all of them tried to come out fully.

He watched her, his own eyes filled with hurt and guilt. He waited for her rash reaction, but all she did was just stare at him, the bird equally quiet and observant.

He swallowed hard "Raven I..." before he could finish he found himself pinned against a wall of the tower and a black force holding him by the neck.

He struggled to break free or at least breath "Raven.." she was not looking at him. She was not doing anything.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk that was uncalled for don't you think little bird?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes

"Ha..des...re....lease...me.." Hades chuckled

"Why little bird? So that you could insult my dear raven again? Not a chance little human" he made the force tightened its hold on nightwing

"Let him go" Hades turned to raven and Nightwing watched her. She had her head bowed "just let him go Hades he's not worth it" she raised her head and she gave him a small smile but you had to really strain your eyes if you wanted to see it

"I just want to sleep right now.....I'm really tired" Raven placed her hood over her head and made her way passed the two and into the tower

end chapter

uh to those who just recently reviewed I was surprised to see new reviews I mean how long ago did I update this story? I'm not sure but I know it was a while back when I used to write all together and confusingly blah!! Well here's an update and I have to write down everyone's name so that I could put you on my xanga site so see ya


	6. 6

I want to thank Ravens-despair for pointing out something very important: I did not realize at first that I wrote that sentence it wasn't supposed to come out like that I wasn't trying to imply that he slept with her it was supposed to be more of like "if I knew it was that easy I should have tried the same thing just to get you into bed" something like that....thanks again I hope this kind of cleared some things up

"I can't take it, everything is just turning out for the worst" Nightwing stood in the living room by the windows watching the rain pour down. Even the rain reminded him of her....he didn't know why he always managed to screw everything up, why couldn't he just be one of those guys that always know what to say to the woman he.....

"Nightwing?" Nightwing turned around to face a concerned Starfire "I wish to speak with you" He began to slowly walk towards her and with every small step he took the more doubts she was having of speaking with him, when he was in close proximity she took a step back in fear of angering him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Even though he didn't mean it his words came out cold sending shivers down Starfire's spine. But she wouldn't let this get to her she would make him understand how horrible he was being towards his own friends.

"Why are you being how do you say a jerk?" Nightwing fell to the side, here was Starfire calling him a jerk, a JERK. Now he knew everything was wrong, Starfire had never used such a word towards anyone, he knew she had said many profanities to their enemies before but never in his life of living with her had she called him anything insulting.

"Are you alright Nightwing?" Looking up at her face he knew she was right. There was no way he would deny that.

" No Star. No I'm not alright, I don't know what's wrong with me" Starfire sat on the floor in front of him "I feel like everything I do or say hurts everyone around me" he lowered his head and began to think about Raven.

"I wish for you and Raven to finally become friends...it hurts me to see the people I care about in such pain....you two do not deserve such a thing......I see the love that is lies in the both of you, so why can't you two just tell each other that?"

"Star it isn't that easy, Raven hates me she has every right to hate me" he sagged his shoulders and sighed "Plus there's that guy hades, he's making better progress than me with her....Star I can't let him take her away, I wont lose her not now that we have finally come together. I love Raven with all of my heart I just wish that she could know that"

"But if you keep pushing her away you will lose her, you need to talk to Raven and tell her exactly what you told me. Please I do not want to see her go either, but you are the only one that can talk to her right now. I believe in you" He looked up at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile either

"Do you really think she'll listen to me?" she nodded her head " I should go talk to her right now" Starfire stood up nodded and left "I hope she's awake" Nightwing stood up as well "Raven I love you...so please don't leave me" He began to walk away but unbeknownst to him Hades was standing in a dark corner listening to every word.

"I guess I'm going to lose her...." But hades had a plan and what a plan it was

Nightwing stood in front of Raven's door "Please be awake" He knocked gently on the door and waited a while

inside Raven's room....

Hades was perched on her window sill with a pleading look on his face "Come on just this once?"

"I told you no....now go away" Raven stood in front of him with her arms folded in front of her chest and looking away "I need to sleep so go" she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Raven come on let's just get out of here" his words came out rushed and low, Raven turned her head and gave him a cold stare

"Is something wrong? Why do you want me to leave so much?" Hades smiled nervously and began to sweat

"Nothing I just want to spend some time with you that's all" Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to her door. "So are you coming or not?"

"I already told you to go away" Hades frowned and appeared in front of her "Raven listen to me you have to come with me....this is the last time I'll be able to see you, after today I have to return back to my realm....and I want you to come with me"

"Hades listen to me, I want nothing more than to leave but I can't. I abandoned my friends once before but now that we are back together I can't leave them" Raven lowered her head a sad smile playing across her face

"But Raven what have they done for you that you like them so much? You can come with me and rule the demon realm.....I can make you happy"

"Happy? I would love that....but if I leave I know I wouldn't be happy because you see my friends have always been there for me when I was in trouble. They are like a family to me"

"But do they feel the same way? I mean look at how that nightwing character treats you, I mean you wouldn't want to stay around him would you?" There was another knock on the door and Hades jumped "Raven just come with me"

"Who is that?" she looked towards the door pondering on who was knocking at such a late hour "I should really get that"

"No" Raven raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at Hades "I mean it's probably just nightwing coming to scream at you" he laughed nervously and gripped her shoulders "Come on you don't want to have to hear him do you?"

"Let go of me" Hades tightened his hold on her "Hades if you do not release me this instance I will really show you my true power"

"I mean it's just Nightwing, would you rather have him or me?" Raven was confused beyond words "Let's go you don't need him"

"If it is Robin then I will speak with him now let go" her words came out like venom hades flinched and let go of her arms "Now leave" He lowered his head and disappeared.

"What was all of that about?" Raven walked towards her door and opened it only to reveal an empty hallway.....

End

bad chapter I know but I had to since everyone is demanding that I update all of my stories!!

Curse you all hahahahaha


End file.
